Electrical storage batteries, e.g., electrochemical batteries such as lead acid batteries, have been employed for decades in devices such as, for example, automobiles, farm and other heavy-duty equipment, motorcycles and power boats. While such batteries play a vital role in the electrical systems of such motorized devices and in other electrical devices, their construction and design are such that, under the right circumstances, such batteries can become explosive hazards, especially when they are improperly handled or installed. The corrosive liquid contents of typical batteries can also be quite hazardous in the event of leakage or explosion. To address such concerns, various devices have been made to protect bystanders in the event of an explosion. However, so far as is know, none of these devices provides such protection while also enabling the universal connection of the battery, or the battery and the battery cover, to an associated electrical system. Thus, so far as is known, electrical systems which employ known battery covers continue to require specific lengths of electrical wire or cable with specific preinstalled clamps or connectors at their ends to connect the battery to the associated electrical system. Properly replacing such electrical cable thus requires purchase or fabrication of electrical cable of a specific length having specific connections or clamps at its ends.
A need therefore exists for a resilient battery cover which provides protection against explosion hazards associated with the battery while also enabling the universal connection of the battery to the battery cables of an associated electrical system.